Top Hat Gang
The Top Hat Gang was a criminal enterprise founded by Gilnean citizens Queas Dunn and 'Dervish' in the immediate aftermath of the Fall of Gilneas. Originating out of a Worgen 'pack' formed in the early days of the Forsaken Invasion of Gilneas (prior to the treatments administed in Tal'doren and the relative modern civilization of the Worgen), the bonds of loyalty among the early members of the Gang - Hatters, colloquially - were intensely strong and tempered by the experience of fighting together against the Forsaken. Formation Activities Sly Grog In addition to their more violent endeavours, the Hatters branched into a number of 'supply-side' endeavours. Crucial among these were their stills and bathtub breweries throughout the slums. Churning out batch after batch of low-quality liquor and beer, these operations provided a cheap alternative to the relatively costly spirits imported from overseas or brought in from the countryside. By avoiding licensing and excise taxes, and by further avoiding all tax whenever possible, the Hatters used this cheap alcohol as a surprisingly lucrative and sustainable income source. They were also very fond of it themselves, and more than one incident of a Hatter starting a fight while soused to the gills on basement gin is recorded in the Guard's records. When their headquarters developed into Dunn's pub, the supply became all the more important. Popular among hardened alcoholics and the desperately poor, Hatter grog was unpalatable at best, and often legitimately dangerous. Gambling Operations Following their acquisition of the Docks from the Wharf Rats, the Hatters quickly established a popular bare-knuckle boxing ring operating in the shipyards, out of sight and mind for the Guard and the Watch. At these fights, men and women would fight with tooth, fist, and sometimes claw for a relative pittance, and the Hatters acted as the bookies. Rumours of fight-fixing and corruption were entirely accurate, as more than a few fighters were bribed to take a dive or secretly drugged before a round with opium or even belladonna extracts. The Hatters also conducted gambling operations involving dog fighting, horse racing (taking illegal bets within the city limits on the results of races in the country), and any other game of chance that came about. Two-up scams were an especially popular source of petty cash, using coins filed down to ensure a reliable result in favour of the bookies. Smuggling Though never a major source of income for the Hatters, smuggling provided a small but steady trickle of financial support to the gang. Lacking the numbers and wealth needed to finance large endeavours, the Hatters contented themselves with the small-scale smuggling of tobacco products and exotic artifacts through connections in the Stormwind Customs House, and in the theft (or surreptitious purchase prior to dues payment) of goods from warehouses and ships for smuggling overseas. The main income for the gang from smuggling came, ultimately, from the protection money charged on other smugglers who wished to use the Harbour rather than hidden coves along the coast. Through their connections in the Customs House, the Hatters were able to turn attention away from certain ships until goods could be quietly unloaded at night - a valuable asset, and one that not a few smugglers were willing to pay a small fee to exploit. Dissolution Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:Top Hat Gang Category:Crime Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations